Conventional intra-operative imaging (IOI) may improve surgical results. However, conventional 101 may be limited by lack of resolution (e.g., approximately 0.9 mm) IOI may include, for example, MR (magnetic resonance) guided imaging. Conventional IOI may suffer from cramped surgical fields, surgery induced changes in MR enhancing tissues, difficulty in differentiating scar tissue from diseased tissue in patients that have previously undergone surgery, and so on. Thus, even “complete resections” guided by conventional IOI may not remove all abnormal cells associated with diseased tissue. For example, malignant cells that have infiltrated or are beginning to infiltrate at a tumor brain margin may not be removed.
Intra-operative MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) was introduced in 1997 for brain tumor surgery. Intra-operative MRI has been demonstrated to facilitate decreasing tumor burden over non-IOI augmented microscopic surgery. Intra-operative MRI may include, for example, gross initial excision followed by finer image-guided excision. Intra-operative MRI guided techniques may also include excision followed by image-guided radiological therapy. Conventional surgical excision aided by conventional IOI, limited as it is, has facilitated prolonging survival and quality of life.
Malignant gliomas affect approximately 15,000 people per year in the United States and remain difficult to treat. These gliomas present as focal masses within the brain substance and exhibit infiltrating margins in normal brain. Malignant gliomas produce a steady decline in quality of life and produce cumulative neurological and medical morbidities. Conventional therapeutic treatments (e.g., surgical excision, radiation) for malignant brain tumors (e.g., glioblastoma multiform) are at best palliative. These therapeutic treatments may include intra-operative navigational techniques and electrocorticographic mapping of involved motor and language areas. Other malignancies, brain diseases and abnormalities also remain difficult to treat. For example, treatment of epilepsy involves surgical resection of epileptic foci responsible for generating seizure activity in patients. The same technical challenges, to identify and mark abnormal cells or diseased tissues, posed for surgical resection of malignant gliomas exist for surgical resection of epileptic foci. Various imaging techniques and surgical techniques continue to evolve to meet these challenges.
Outside the brain, intra-operative navigational techniques and electrographic mapping are employed in the treatment of heart arrhythmias. Arrhythmias can occur in a healthy heart and be of minimal consequence. They also may indicate a serious problem and lead to heart disease, stroke or sudden cardiac death. Heat mediated and cryo-ablation are two conventional therapeutic treatments for heart arrhythmias. But like surgical techniques employed in the brain, the treatment can be harmful and affect a larger area of tissue than is therapeutically required. This is largely due to a lack of precision and resolution of current intra-operative imaging techniques applied for these interventions.
In some conventional examples, to attempt to identify abnormal cells, microscopic IOI techniques are combined with intravenously provided fluorescents dyes or drugs that home to diseased tissue and that may provide signals that are useful for imaging. These agents tend to fluoresce in the visible range. Unfortunately, significant background auto-fluorescence from the patient may make unambiguous detection of labeled diseased tissue problematic. These agents typically require systemic administration at doses that may approach those of therapeutics. Thus, translating these agents from clinical trial may be expensive and labor intensive, if possible at all. These agents also tend not to be associated with disease-specific molecular targets per se and thus do not provide the ability to exploit differential expression of molecular targets for added information during resection. Other techniques employing NIRF probes and systemic administration may require unacceptable intravenous dose requirements, unacceptable time to “develop” signal, and may depend on the vasculature for delivery, which may not provide probes to the region of interest.